Articulated vehicles are often used to move rock and earth and other similar materials having a cab (or tractor unit) and a trailer unit. Articulation joints are provided between the two units but the known joints are bulky adding to the weight of the vehicle and limiting the space available between the two at their juncture for other equipment, such as hydraulic pipes, and either reducing the space available for a carrying means or increasing the overall length of the vehicle.
The present invention provides a different way of articulating such vehicles.